Most Serene Republic of Genoa
Part of the Principia Moderni Map Game on Alt History Wiki. The Most Serene Republic of Genoa (Or Genoa) is an expanding nation on the shore of the Ligurian Sea. It currently has a population of 92,000 (1430) and is a growing economical power. His Honorable Simone Binnocapi, is the incumbent Doge, and resides within the city of Genoa itself. The Republic itself was founded during the early Renaissance in the year 1337. It is focused on economical growth, expansion into OLT Lombardy and Piedmont, and exploration of far away places. Political The Most Serene Republic is a typical Republic with a Doge and Consul. The Doge has supreme rights over the land, and the Consul takes in information from the people and try to direct the Doge in the way the people want, so that there is no uprisings within the Republic. The Doge is usually elected by confirmation via clergy, and on rare occasions, by the Consul via the public. The Consul of Genoa is currently held by a number of 20 people, all have been confirmed via clergy, and most are the heirs of wealthy merchants. The Merchant's Board of Genoa plays a major role in the signing of laws, as they bribe the Consul t their liking. The Doge does not recognize the Merchant's Board, and therefore can veto certain law appeals has he wishes. The Doge does take most of his judgment via clergy, and is usually a very religious person. The official heralds usually announce the political world to the public, as they are closely monitored not to give away secrets. Economy Genoa is a strong vocal point in Europe's economy. They are mainly the ones behind the scenes getting things like banking done rather than invading France. The economy revolves around wine, art, olives, grapes, banking, and naval building. The Navy of Genoa is a great example of the fine art the Genoese people put into ship building. Other examples of Genoa's economic accomplishments is the Torre di Rosa, the tallest building in the Republic. It was built to prove that Genoa means business, and is a common symbol of Genoese ingenuity. Military Although they are a small nation, Genoa is building a large military force to expand their land claims into Lombardy and Piedmont. Corsica has also been a target of Genoa for years. The Genoese Navy is a relatively large one consisting of mainly Sloops backed up by Galleons. In Genoese Warfare, the sloops are sent in first to land on the coast of an island, and they are backed up mainly via Galleon fire. The Genoese Ground Forces are a force consisting of musketeers and footman, and an occasional siege unit. The Ground Forces are trained for four different situations, and they have to meet an age requirement if eighteen years and up. The first kind is Wilderness Strategy, used for field, forests, and mountains, Wilderness Strategy is mainly when the footmen will attack head on, and musketeers will break off into two groups, and form a rough triangle. The siege units will fire from behind the footmen, or in front depending on the number of footmen there is. In Town Strategy, the Musketeers will form a single long line, and the footmen will charge from behind the musketeers. After the charge of the footmen, the siege will fire on the area surrounding the town, trapping the enemy until a Genoese flag is raised. In City/Castle Strategy, the siege will fire on the towers of the walls, and after the towers on one side of the city or castle is gone, ladder men will make the walls climbable and a simple rush and go maneuver ensues. The last kind of Strategy is Coastal Breaching. Please see naval warfare for this kind. Culture Category: Category:Countries Category:Nations